


Eta Carinae

by The_Shy_One



Series: One by One [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Finger Sucking, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing: Mandalorian Style!, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Paz Adores Baby Yoda, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Dyn meets Paz again, but this time he has his kid with him.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian) & Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla
Series: One by One [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571851
Comments: 30
Kudos: 598





	1. The blue voice of the sea, And they whisper as they touch the shore

On another planet a few months later, Dyn found Paz again. It wasn’t hard to spot the other Mandalorian in the crowded marketplace, the blue helmet a dead giveaway along with the larger size of the man. Dyn paused for a moment to confirm that he was seeing the other man while trying to keep an eye on his kid as they toddle along in their stroll, unaware that he had stopped. Locals and travellers alike pass by the two Mandalorians, gawking and whispering at seeing both of them in such close proximity. 

Dyn watched as Paz talked with one of the vendors, possibly getting food for himself or supplies for his next bounty. He towered over the vendor, making the sight almost comical when he started to barter the price with them. For someone so imposing, he used many dramatic gestures to drive the price lower. (Dyn had remembered first seeing him when they were both younger. Paz even as an adolescent was taller, larger than the others and used both things to his advantage when roughhousing with the other foundlings. This was most likely the start of their rocky bond, at least on Dyn’s side of it. Whether it was always like that for the other man still remained a mystery to him.)

After a moment it seemed like they came to an agreement and the vendor went to go get something for the Mandalorian. Paz then moved his head around surveying the area, supposedly hearing the same whispers that Dyn was hearing from the crowds. When he paused with the visor of his blue helmet pointed in his direction, Dyn felt his heart skip a beat.

He knew that Paz would want to talk to him, maybe even see the kid that had caused him to leave the Guild in such a fiery blaze. However, he still wasn’t quite ready for that, still nervous at anyone from the clan meeting the kid. Dyn knew it to be a ridiculous notion on some level since he claimed the kid as his own and therefore was a foundling in the eyes of the clan.

But there was still this fear that even with the claim they would shun and desert him for saving a force-sensitive child. 

He knew the history between the Mandalorians and the Jedi’s, knew what hatred laid between the two groups. Even with the Great Purge and the near extinction of the Jedi, it was still there even if it pulsed weakly after the Empire crumbled with the Emperor’s death.

He was distracted by his kid making a sound, turning away to make sure they were alright. The kid had gotten themselves tangled in some strings on an elaborate toy at one of the stands, desperately trying to free themselves. The vendor of the stand gave him a look, one that only spoke of disdain for letting his kid do that. He quickly came to the rescue of his kid. They squeaked in panic and he could only hurriedly say something to them to try and calm them down as he reached to untangle them.

It was during this that a shadow fell over him and for a quick second he looked up to see Paz. The man stood, watching as Dyn tried to get his kid out of the tangles strings. Taking a breath in to calm himself, Dyn focused his attention back his kid and untangled them from the toy. There was a few squeaks and coos from the kid as he brought them to his chest, obviously happy to be free and near their father.

As he stood up, Paz turned towards the vendor and asked what toy would be best for a kid so small. There was still the look of disdain, but the vendor was smart enough to comply with a Mandalorian. Once more Dyn watched the other man bargain, slightly enamoured by the sight of the larger man get the best possible price for something as insignificant as a toy for his kid. 

A deal was quickly struck just like the last vendor. When handed a toy, a small stuffed doll that was almost the same size as the kid, Paz turned towards him and bent his knees a bit to be at the same eye level. The kid peered at him, curious to see someone similar to their father looking at him. Paz held the doll out to the kid, patiently waiting for them to take it.

The kid, tilting his head (possibly the cutest thing Dyn’s seen so far with the huge ears so disproportionate to their body) looked between the doll and Paz for a few seconds, unsure of what they were supposed to do. “You can take it if you want womp rat,” He said to them, “it’s for you.”

The kid looked up at him with a mixture of unsureness and excitement. Whatever they saw, it was enough for them to turn around and make grabbing motions towards Paz.

Paz, amused, handed the toy over and stood back to his full height. Dyn watched the way the other Mandalorian seemingly delighted at the kid cooing and trilled over the toy and smiled brightly. Despite what had occurred between them before, it was nice to see what they could become with interactions like this one (and the one they had in the alley if he were to ever admit such a thing to anyone.)

_“Finished a bounty?”_ He started, noting how awkward it sounded in Mando’a. (But it was the only way to keep this private, he didn’t need any more bounty hunters or the Imperialist soldiers going after his kid. At least not until he and Paz parted ways once more.)

Paz turned his attention from the kid towards him. Without missing a beat, he said: _“Yes, was about to find another one before spotting you two.”_

_“I don’t suppose you have a place to stay?”_ Still awkward and yet Dyn could tell that Paz was pleased by it.

He stepped closer to Dyn, careful to keep his touches appropriate in the crowded marketplace. _“I don’t. Does the Razor Crest still have enough room for the two of us? Or have they taken over?”_

_“If you think that we’re going to do anything in that ship with my kid around, you best stop those thoughts now.”_

A deeply amused chuckle and then, _“I only want to know so we could cuddle each other, sweetheart.”_

This caused Dyn’s heart to skip a beat and rush of warmth to run through his face and neck. By the way, Paz tilted his head, he was delighted to see a reaction from him. Quickly shuffling his kid to one arm, he took a swipe at the other man.

_“So are we going to the Razor Crest or not?”_

_“Follow if you want to or we’re leaving you here.”_

__________________

They made it to the ship and Dyn immediately settled into the pilot seat to start looking for other systems and planets where he and the kid could hide on. The kid sat on his lap, still playing with the doll that Paz had given them. It likely will become a treasured thing with how enamoured the kid was with it. From behind him, he heard the footsteps of the other Mandalorian reaching the area.

He leaned against the back of the seat, his hands reaching down to playfully squeeze the back of his neck. Dyn knew that the other man could feel the rush of warmth at being touched that way but ultimately had to force himself to not care. They had done much worse things with each other than simple touches and squeezes. (In much worse places than the Razor Crest as well.)

Paz’s hands left the back of his neck and reached for his kid instead. Dyn paused, almost freezing in place as he watched his kid being picked up by the scruff of his cloak. The kid didn’t mind, too use to such handling to care anymore. They did make a sound when they realized that it wasn’t their father handling them. 

A curious coo was heard as they were brought to Paz’s arm. Dyn peered at the man to see him cradling his kid as if they were the most precious thing in the whole Republic. (The Way stated that foundlings were precious and should be treated as such as they were the future of the religion.)

It did something to him to see such a sight. His heart skipped a beat, the feeling of losing his breath and the strong affection that took hold of him all at once. 

Carefully he stood up, moving closer to the other man. He pressed himself against Paz, wanting to show the affection that gripped his entire being. Then with one hand, he reached under the blue helmet to feel the man’s jawline, noting that it still had the same stubble as last time that he touched it.

“Do you like the stubble look or can you never find a knife to shave?” He asked teasingly. There was a huff of amusement, a smile stretching over his face that Dyn could feel beneath his fingertips.

“I thought you liked the feeling of it?”

“I never admitted that.”

“Your shuddering body did.”

“We’re not discussing that in front of my kid.” He said, embarrassed that the man remembered that detail of their last encounter. At the recognition of being named, the kid squealed loudly, looking happy that they were being included.

“Than shall we let him wander the ship so we can? I think of a few things I would love to say to see and feel that lovely blush of yours again.” It was clear that Paz was teasing him and enjoying how it made him squirm.

“No, we are not doing that. We have a planet to leave by sundown.” A pause before adding,” Will you be joining us?”

Paz shifted the kid in his arms so he was holding them away as he leaned into Dyn, putting his helmet on Dyn’s. He rubbed from side to side, making Dyn’s knees feel weak at such a gesture. “I will.”

“Then go get your supplies from that vendor and come back. We’ll need it for wherever we land next.”

Paz hummed in reply. Then he handed the kid back to him, giving a silent wave to them. There was a sad coo when seeing him leave, trying to struggle out of their father’s arms to return to him.

“He’ll be back, just going to get some supplies.” He told them, settling them into their seat. Even with that explanation, his kid cooed sadly. “I know, but I promise he’ll be back.”

_________________________

When Paz did return, his kid trilled so much at the sight of the larger man, Dyn knew that the other man wasn’t going to be leaving either of them soon.

It would be devastating to the kid of that were to ever happen. (And it would break his heart, Dyn noted to himself. What a revelation that was at seeing the sight of Paz playing with the kid after putting the supplies away.) 

___________________________

It wasn’t until the ship went into hyperdrive that Dyn let himself relax against the seat. At some point, Paz had taken the kid out of the cockpit and had gone to the lower part of the ship to either play with them or put them to sleep. He stretched the muscles in his back, looking at the stars that passed by them at high speed.

After a moment, he put the autopilot on, got up and went to see what they were up too. What Dyn was greeted by when he went down the ladder was Paz sleeping on the pullout bed, cuddling his kid close to his chest. While the beskar armour had been taken off, neatly put to the side, the helmet stayed on.

The sight still made the affection he had felt earlier return, taking hold of his heart. He stared at the two of them, feeling as if he were to blink it would disappear. When forced to do so, they stayed where they were, still blissfully asleep.

Quietly he took his beskar armour off, neatly putting it with Paz’s and then joining them. He laid on the other side of his kid, careful to make sure they weren’t being squished by either Mandalorian as Dyn settled close to them. When he figured it would be okay, he wrapped the one arm around Paz’s shoulder, cuddling him as best as he could.

He could get some sleep before he had to attend to piloting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I was able to do this chapter in mostly one sitting because it was cute and fluffy and I just wanted Paz being adorable with Baby Yoda. But I will have some smut in the next chapter, just gotta work on it over the next few days because again I'm inexperienced at writing smut. (Plus I want to implement a few more ideas than what I did the fic before this because I can't ever be dull lol.)
> 
> Also, the chapter title is from 'Dark Sky Island' by Enya which was the feel for a lot of this chapter. Also took the title from there as well since she mentions a few star systems in her lyrics. (Eta Carinae is a stellar system compromised of two stars with luminosity greater than five million suns. Yes, I'm that subtle lol.)
> 
> But, hopefully, this was a fun chapter to read! :D


	2. And who can say if your love grows, As your heart chose, only time

“They’re finally asleep.” Dyn heard from Paz as he walked into the cockpit.

Dyn hummed in acknowledgement, still looking over the switches and buttons in front of him. To the side of those things was the navigation map, flickering the image of a planet every so often due to the age of the technology. It also showed where the Razor Crest currently sat outside the atmosphere of the planet they were currently leaving. 

As he was deciding where the ship could go next, he felt the glove covered hand of his cyare touching the back of his neck. He leaned into the touch, trapping the hand between his neck and his helmet. “I feel as if you’re trying to distract me,” Dyn said, looking at Paz through the visor.

“One way of putting it, cyar’ika,” Paz said back, trying to slip his hand away from its entrapment. Dyn pressed down harder, smiling when he heard the exasperated sigh come from the larger man. “Starting a skira, are we?”

“Perhaps,” Dyn said teasingly. He let the man’s hand go after a moment, looking back towards the control panel. “Though I doubt that’s how the clan will see it if we present it to them.”

Paz didn’t answer, he silently stood behind Dyn’s seat, watching him make decisions of where they will go next. He stayed this way as Dyn started the ship once more. When he moved far away from the planet to prepare for hyperdrive. 

The moment the ship moved past stars and systems faster than their eyes could perceive, Paz spoke up. “Shall I return that favour to you now?”

This was enough of a shock for Dyn to whip his head towards the other Mandalorian. 

While expecting this statement at some point during their journey, he just hadn’t expected it this soon. (The bluntness, however, was expected and the only thing of comfort during this moment.) Dyn had predicted in his mind that the other man would have waited a bit longer than a few days of hiding on a planet before offering such a thing.

“Where would we even do it?” He dared to ask, trying to buy himself some time.

Amusement filled Paz’s voice as he said back,” Here in the cockpit.”

“And risk waking the kid up?”

A sigh and then Paz turned his seat around, forcing him to look at the other’s visor instead of the speeding stars and planets. With how his helmet tilted, Dyn knew the other man was concerned. “Do you like me Dyn? Or are you doing this for some other reason? Skira?”

“No, I’m not doing it for those reasons, cyare.” He said quietly. He noted the way Paz froze at the word cyare, simply stunned if he was reading the body language correctly. “I just want to do what’s best for my kid.”

“And never having time to yourself is one of those things?” Paz asked incredulously. (Dyn knew beneath the helmet the man was raising an eyebrow at him.)

“I get time to myself.” He said back, sounding a bit weaker than he wanted it to. Tilting his head down, he looked to the floor instead of the man in front of him, a bit ashamed (though he didn’t exactly know why.)

Paz didn’t say anything, just went to kneel in front of the seat, placing his gloved hands on Dyn’s legs. He slowly rubbed them, seemingly thinking something over.

The feeling of feeling those strong hands rubbing against the top of his thighs, almost absentmindedly, stirred something him, deep down in his stomach. Strongly Dyn wanted to lean closer into the other man’s touch, to wrap his arms around the larger man and have him as close as possible while possibly rutting against him.

He knew what this urge was, what he desired. He also knew what he had to do to satiate, to calm himself from what felt like insanity. And yet, he leaned away from the other man, still feeling ashamed.

“We don’t have to do it now,” Paz said quietly.” There’s nothing I ever want to force you to do, cyar’ika.”

“I do,” Dyn said hurriedly, feeling his heart start beating in a way that felt like it would jump right out of his chest,” I do want it to happen. But I just don’t know how to do that with my cyare.”

Dyn heard Paz exhale loudly through his com, losing his breath once more. Concerned at the reaction, Dyn reached with one hand to find the man’s jawline once more. Just before he could, Paz grabbed at his wrist, stopping him. Carefully, he took Dyn’s glove off, dropping it to the floor and then directed the hand towards his neck where the pulse point laid.

With skin meeting fingertips, Dyn felt everything in him just light up from how wonderful it felt. Even with his reaction at such an insignificant touch (but it wasn’t,  _ but it wasn’t! _ ), he took note of the fast beating and number of skips that he felt from Paz’s pulse.

“I’m just as nervous, Dyn,” Paz said softly, “Can’t you feel that?”

A swallow and then,” Yes I can.”

“Then you know I’m unsure how to do this with my cyare as well. I’ve never had a cyare before, same as you.” Paz admitted, his one hand still rubbing his leg near the top of his thigh.

“And what a pair we make,” Dyn said, tone light. He moved his hand from the pulse point to the edge of the blue helmet, tugging it closer to him as he leaned down to tap their helmets together.

He knew both of them had become breathless at this action with the sound that came through their coms. But he also knew he wanted to do that again and so he did. The light clink of their helmets once more tapping each other echoed in the cockpit and Dyn knew he wanted to keep doing this with the other Mandalorian as long as possible.

“Return that favour to me,” He said quietly. “Please, my cyare.”

Without hesitation, Paz took both his gloves off (and this excited Dyn, knowing that soon he would feel the other Mandalorian’s bare touch on his skin.) He moved his one hand to rub at Dyn’s leather-covered crotch to excite his cock which was already half hard. The other reached to unhook the beskar armour over his chest. With practiced ease, Paz lifted it over his head and settled it on the floor. With that same hand, he lifted Dyn’s shirt and struggled to get it off him when it wouldn’t go over his helmet.

As he continued to struggle with a frustrated growl, Dyn decided to help. With an amused huff, Dyn pulled the shirt back down and looked at Paz through the visor. “Give me a moment to take this off?”

“You don’t want me to?”

“If you want to return that favour to me, I think it would be better for me to take everything off.”

“And just when I thought I would see your face, my cyar’ika,” Paz murmured teasingly, once more tapping his helmet to Dyn’s. Then he left to stand out in the hall, waiting for when Dyn would call him back in.

Taking a breath in, Dyn removed his helmet, setting it on his lap for a few moments. Then quickly he pulled the shirt off, feeling it slip over his head. It was a familiar action, but now with the fact he was doing it for a cyare,  _ his  _ cyare, it felt so different. 

After putting his shirt down with the beskar armour, Dyn put his helmet back on. He quietly called for Paz and then started to take his pants off. When the other man walked back in, he could only imagine what was going through the man’s mind, seeing him with his half-hard cock barely out of his pants and still trying so hard to get out of them. All Dyn did know was that Paz was quick to join him and had enough patience to pull his pants down to join the shirt on the floor that frustrated him just a moment ago.

Then he stared at Dyn’s form as former partners had never done. If Dyn were to name what it might be, he would have to say that Paz stared at his naked form with reverence.

“Please touch me, Paz,” Dyn said breathlessly, desperate for the bare touch of the other man’s hands.  _ “Please.” _

Same as before, Paz didn’t hesitate to put his hands on Dyn’s body, rubbing his palms over the top of his thighs. Even though it was a simple touch, Dyn trembled as if the other Mandalorian was already stroking him off. 

With an exhale of restraint, he leaned closer to Paz when the man moved his one hand to carefully wrap around Dyn’s cock. Even half-hard, he knew it wouldn’t take long for it to fill out if Paz continued to touch him so. He stifled a groan when he felt Paz pump him a few times, getting a feel for what his cock was like. 

When he moved his hand away to cover it in lube, Dyn let out a quiet whimper, desperate for the man’s touch. When it returned, a low groan crawled its way out of his throat at the combination of Paz’s touch and how slicking his hand made stroking Dyn’s cock go much smoother stirred the feeling in his stomach from before to life. 

It consumed every part of him, dragging him into this feeling of pleasure that Dyn had never reached with his previous partners. As Paz moved his hand up and down Dyn’s shaft, the large size of his palm covering everything it touched, Dyn lost himself in that pleasure. His body shook when Paz twisted his hand and moans left his mouth when one of the man’s fingers would swipe over the tip. Sometimes when Paz did the combination of the twist and swipe, Dyn felt his thighs tremble beyond control, almost as if threatening that he would come unexpectedly onto the other man’s hand. 

Paz’s other hand wandered over his thighs and stomach, reaching wherever it could, leaving a trail of heat where it touched skin. It was miles above what he had done for Paz and for a moment he felt guilty for not providing the same kind of care for Paz the first time.

“Don’t overthink it, Dyn,” Paz said simply,” just focus on now.”

“But-“

“Just let me take care of you and worry later.”

Despite knowing the guilt was there, Dyn let himself not worry, especially when Paz continued to stroke him off. 

He struggled to keep himself quiet, moans and whimpers escaping his mouth. There was also repeated phrase of  _ elek  _ that left his mouth as Dyn felt the waves of pleasure through his body, the only thing his mind could grasp in Mando’a as Paz continued to pump his cock. He looked down at Paz, his whole body trembling and almost giving in to the urge to bend in half to grip at the man’s shoulder, to have a hold on something real in this feeling of pleasure.

_ “Please, elek, please Paz, don’t let him hear me.” _

Getting the message, Paz moved his one hand not pumping his cock to reach underneath Dyn’s helmet and find his lips. Without much more prompting, Dyn opened his mouth and let the man’s fingers enter. Then he started to suck on them, stifling the sounds coming from his mouth.

This intensified the pleasure and suddenly everything heightens his senses of what was happening to him. Touch only served to make his body tremble endlessly. Sound of the slick noises Paz caused by expertly stroking him off created stifled moans and whimpers. Sight was the only sense to gift him with the light coming from the passing stars and planets to reflect off of Paz’s helmet, making it the most beautiful thing that Dyn has seen so far in his life.

All of this combined made Dyn lean forward and grip his cyare’s shoulders, so close to coming it almost felt like torture.

Then with another twist and the feeling of Paz’s thumb swiping across the top of his cock, Dyn came. He tightly held onto Paz’s shoulder, half curling into the other man and half pulling the man towards him. He trembled as his seed came out, unsure of when it would end. Vaguely, he would recall that Paz kept stroking him through it and only stopped when Dyn sagged back onto his seat.

When returning to the present, he saw Paz cleaning Dyn’s stomach up from his seed. As the other Mandalorian stood up after cleaning up, he saw the man’s cock straining against his pants. It wouldn’t take much for him to come, to be in the same state as Dyn was currently in.

“Please, let me,” Dyn said, reaching out weakly.

Paz paused at this. The moments dragged on, every single one feeling like an eternity. Then he stood close enough to Dyn for him to pull the man’s pants down and start pumping the hard cock that greeted him.

He tried the few things that Paz did to him as well as a few things previous partners had done. The low and soft moans that fell from the other’s mouth sounded just as wonderful as the last time he heard them. As this continued, stroking him with the goal to get him to come, Dyn noticed that Paz stood despite his body trembling (almost violently, as if he were freezing rather than being pleasured by his cyare.)

When Dyn used his other hand to lightly touch the sack underneath, feeling it for the first time, this was enough for Paz to shudder violently, (so close,  _ so very close) _ and spill his seed across his stomach and onto Dyn’s hand.

He then collapsed by kneeling on the ground, resting against the seat with everything he had. Dyn moved his hand to gently caress the blue helmet. It was cold and should have felt impersonal. But Dyn still felt warmth as if he were actually feeling skin underneath his palm.

“I say we returned the favour back to each other,” he said, still caressing Paz’s helmet.

A hum of agreement and Paz moved himself to stand. He still trembled, albeit lightly, and pulled Dyn up with him. “Let us go to bed, cyar’ika.” He softly said, clearly tired from what they’ve done. 

“Let me put this on autopilot as we should have done at the start of this.”

“You left me no choice,” chuckled the other man. They tapped helmets once more, holding each other close while doing so.

Then Paz let him go and went to gather his clothing while Dyn put the ship on autopilot. When he turned around, he saw his pants being held out.

“At least put this on, so your kid won’t be scarred for life,” Paz jokes. Dyn only took the pants, deciding not to comment.

They went down into the ship, pulling out the bed for the both of them to rest on. Without the kid between them, they could cuddle much closer than they had before. Despite all they had just done, Dyn still felt as if his breath was being taken away when feeling the bare skin of Paz’s chest against his own.

Slowly he fell asleep, decidedly more tired than he had felt for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned with a smut chapter! But I will like to say once more I haven't written much smut besides for that one fic before this one, so if anything is wrong please tell me. I like knowing where I can improve with areas of writing like this. Also, chapter title comes from Only Time by Enya because I can only write smut while listening to her apparently lol
> 
> But regardless, this chapter was done faster due to this post on Tumblr https://buckycap.tumblr.com/post/189753205110. I am weak to softness and will do anything to write/read it. (Plus that's super cute and makes me die from the cuteness~)
> 
> I'm gonna take a mini-break from writing this pair since I have an idea for a crossover one shot that will involve The Mandalorian and Transformers because I can't leave well enough alone lol. (Also I just want to see how Dyn would react to gigantic robots that don't have programmed personalities.) (Also chapter 7....I have no words beyond screaming when thinking about that episode and what will happen for the next one.)
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, this chapter was fun to read! :D


End file.
